31 Sentences
by XxIrisxX
Summary: A collection of one sentence drabbles regarding Maes, Roy and Roy's daughter ::OC:: . Mild yaoi, implied mpreg.


**AN: **So why '31'? Because I'm 'odd' just like that! XD Just something that I started to write for no good reason. I will be doing a fic on Roy and Hadyn soon...so maybe this will serve as a sneak peak for what's yet to come? And a note: In Welsh, 'Hadyn' is a unisex name meaning 'little fire'.

--As always, reviews are openly accepted--

**31 Sentences**

**1. Baby names**

Roy would never go through baby names; yet there he was- surfing book after book to find a name suitable for his baby girl.

**2. Rain**

Roy Mustang was never the one for rain; yet he loved taking in the earthy smell while he leant against the warm chest of his lover.

**3. Worry**

If Roy ever got worried, it'd be the time when he saw his baby girl shivering with a fever with him able to do nothing to ease her pain.

**4. Chemistry**

Hadyn Mustang hated chemistry even more than she hated her papa.

**5. Whisky**

Maes could never keep his alcohol down; especially when he was with Roy in the most precarious of all positions.

**6. Cake**

Baking wasn't Roy's forte; still all he ever wished was to bake a perfect cake once for his little daughter's birthday.

**7. Hope**

Hoping was for weaklings- that was what Hadyn believed; yet she found herself staring out through the window _hoping_ for Roy to be with her just for one small Christmas eve.

**8. Photos**

Maes Hughes loved to take photos and show them off to friends and colleagues, save for the very special one which he hid well near his heart- right at the very spot where he cherished the love for a certain raven haired man.

**9. Lonely**

For someone who was left alone most of her life, could Hadyn be blamed for not knowing the difference between 'lonely' and 'happy'?

**10. Paperwork**

Roy Mustang hated paperwork; it kept him from going home to his daughter each and every night.

**11. Little Fire**

No matter how much she grew older, to Roy Mustang, Hadyn would always stay as his 'little fire'.

**12. Scared**

As shameful as it was, Maes was actually a bit scared of Roy's fifteen year old daughter; when she saw them together her narrowed gaze was more than a clue for Maes to take the 'no admission' hint that came from Hadyn.

**13. Lazy**

Sundays were when Roy would kick back and relax and he still continued this trend even after he had a daughter to care for.

**14. Gay**

Hadyn Mustang once declared proudly to her non-straight papa about how her heart sighed in a 'gay' relief whenever she thought of her non-gay straight forward orientation.

**15. Sneer**

Sneering was always the first response that Maes got from Hadyn whenever she answered the door for her papa.

**16. Tired**

Roy was tired of how his baby girl treated him as a common whore rather than her father.

**17. Dates**

With so many people dating and sleeping with her papa, Hadyn didn't see why Roy didn't deserve to be called a 'slut'.

**18. Diary**

Hadyn's diary had barely two or three sentences written in it for which, the girl wished to be more expressive of her feelings.

**19. Monkeys**

Maes never minded watching playful monkeys at the zoo until a certain someone's daughter called him one at refering to him stupidly having sex with Roy.

**20. Songs**

Roy slept peacefully at the low hums of songs coming through the bathroom, while his love showered after a hot night's session.

**21. Dogs**

Colonel Roy Mustang loved dogs; but he loved his personal bespectacled puppy more than anything in the world.

**22. Bitch**

If Roy ever felt himself to be a bitch, it'd be during the ninth month of his pregnancy.

**23. Dad**

Roy noticed major changes in his daughter the day when she started calling him 'Dad' and not 'Papa'.

**24. Rude**

To Maes, Hadyn's rudeness showed her loneliness rather than her arrogance.

**25. Answers**

Roy had been fairly good at providing answers to his four year old daughter; except for the time when she asked about strange noises coming from Roy's room; and being a single parent, he could also not tell her to 'go ask Daddy'.

**26. Phone Calls**

Maes made many unnecessary phone calls to Roy during work but it was the only way he could hear his love's voice even within the long boring hours of duty.

**27. Wink**

Many threw winks and kisses at Roy Mustang; but the wink coming from a citrine eyed baboon made his heart to flutter so wildly.

**28. Kicks**

Like any parent, Roy felt giddy and warm while he felt tiny feet kicking inside his stomach.

**29. Waiting**

Roy waited in front of the window, peering at the streets- hopeful that Hadyn would be surprised to see him at home for Christmas when she got back home from the library.

**30. Return**

It would take Roy another twelve hours of waiting before he would realise that his baby girl would never return home.

**31. Tears**

It was when Roy realised that Hadyn was forever gone, that he cried so openly, so carelessly in Maes' arms.


End file.
